


Private Eyes

by chasethewind



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sexting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasethewind/pseuds/chasethewind
Summary: Tumblr prompt: Give me back my phone!AKA the time when Maria DeLuca got a little more than she bargained for.





	Private Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... This is my very first Malex/RNM fic. Just dipping my toes in the water right now. Hope I did this prompt justice. I'm not gonna lie, I'm really nervous about posting this because while I have been able to write m/m slash fic in the past (Arrow/Flash), it's mostly had a third component (Felicity Smoak).
> 
> Anyway, here it is. Please be kind.

It starts out innocently enough. Alex sits quietly at the bar, taking a slow drag of his beer when the cell phone beside his coaster lights up with a text.

**Guerin** : wyd?

Alex has the presence of mind to ignore it as he puts his beer down and glances around the Wild Pony. It’s a slow Tuesday night, mostly regulars scattered around the bar as Maria flits back and forth between customers, eyeing him every once in a while before mixing another drink or opening another beer bottle.

His phone lights up again.

**Guerin** : Pissing the night away?

Alex has to hold back the snort that threatens to escape his body. He picks up the phone and finally opens his text messages.

**Alex** : Chumbawamba? Really, Guerin?

He rolls his eyes before setting the phone back down on the bar top and grabbing his beer for another sip. It lights back up immediately.

**Guerin** : I figured it’d be that or you’d be at home, all alone.

Even through his texts, Alex can picture the smirk on Michael’s face. He simply puts his phone down again, takes another sip of beer, and waits. Michael isn’t done yet. Not even close. The man has serious problems when it comes to texting. Once he starts, there’s no stopping him.

It’s only a matter of moments before another text comes through.

**Guerin** : I’m guessing you’re at the Pony taking advantage of Maira’s “free drinks for friends” special, aren’t you?

With an exasperated sigh, Alex opens his texts again and shoots back a reply.

**Alex** : As a matter of fact, I am. What’s it to you?

**Guerin** : Nothing.

There’s a little purple smiling devil emoji attached to it that makes Alex’s brows crease as he stares at the text for several moments. What is Michael really up to? That emoji means he’s up to no good, and Alex is on the receiving end of whatever mischievousness Michael has planned.

Three little dots appear on the screen signaling another incoming text. Except it isn't a text. It’s a photo. A photo of Michael shirtless standing in front of a mirror, his curls matted in sweat, his skin glistening under the pale flourescent lights of his Airstream.

Alex’s mouth goes dry as his eyes widen. Damn you, he thinks, suddenly wishing he wasn’t at the Wild Pony. The place was too open for these types of messages, especially with Maria hovering so close by. He swipes out of his text app and puts his phone face down on the bar top before taking a large swill of his beer.

Not long after, the faint glow of his phone lights up again with another text.

**Guerin** : Just finished working on my last car of the day. Thought you might like to know.

And god damn it, why does Michael have to say things like that? It’s bad enough the man has stolen Alex’s heart, now he’s stealing his breath too. He wants to put his phone down, ignore Michael’s text because he knows where it’ll lead, but he can’t bring himself to do it. Instead, Alex stares at the screen, wondering what Michael will say next.

**Guerin** : I know it’s getting late, so I’ll probably hit the sack soon.

Alex breathes a sigh of relief thinking maybe, just maybe, he’s been spared this one time, but he hasn’t. Those three dots appear again, and he swallows down the trepidation of what Michael might text him next.

**Guerin** : But first, I’m going to shower.

Images of Michael completely naked, his skin soaking beneath a spray of water suddenly invades Alex’s brain. Oh, no, he thinks. This was not how he wanted to spend his evening. He just wanted one night to himself, to his thoughts. One night of spending time with his best friend, who is now eyeing him from across the bar, brow arched as she stares at his flustered look.

Alex closes his eyes and takes a steadying breath before putting down his phone again. He signals to Maria that he needs another beer, but before she even grabs one out of the cooler, there’s another text lighting up his phone.

**Guerin** : I know what you’re thinking, Private.

A shiver runs down Alex’s spine. Fuck! He can barely contain the urge to slam his head on the bar top as Maria swings by with his second beer of the night.

“You okay?” she asks, eyeing him from behind the bar with one hand on her hip and the other on his drink.

“I’m fine!” It comes out an octave higher than Alex wants, earning him another scrutinizing gaze from his best friend.

“Sure,” is all Maria says before she walks away to take another customer’s order.

Alex is definitely not fine. He scowls at his phone, willing it to stop lighting up with texts from Michael, but willpower alone won’t work in this situation.

**Guerin** : You’re thinking about where you’d rather be right now.

**Guerin** : You’re thinking about me, naked.

Fuck! Alex can practically hear the seductive tone of Michael’s voice at that moment, calling out to him like a siren calls out to a sailor lost at sea. He wants to answer, wants to reply with something that’s witty and sarcastic, but he just can’t. Words have failed him as images take over his mind.

**Guerin** : A part of me wonders what you’d do to me if you were here right now.

**Guerin** : Would you be pushing me against the counter?

**Guerin** : How about into bed?

**Guerin** : Would you take my pants off with your teeth?

Alex is breathing heavily as the texts inundate his phone in rapid fire succession. His mouth goes dry as he stares at the screen. Everything Michael describes goes through his mind, the images as vivid as if he was with him right now. His jeans start to feel uncomfortable, and he tries to settle into a better position, but the friction caused by the stiff fabric rubs against him and he sucks in a shuddering breath.

**Guerin** : What about that mouth of yours?

**Guerin** : Where would you put it?

**Guerin** : My lips?

**Guerin** : My chest?

**Guerin** : Or would you go in straight for the grand prize?

Oh, god. Alex’s breathing falters. Michael has never been this explicit over text before. Sure, they’ve done dirty talk in the past, but it’s always been through an open line. Texting, it seems, has an even more powerful effect on Alex. He thinks it probably has something to do with his wild imagination, which is currently conjuring up images of exactly what Michael describes.

Before he has a chance to put the phone down and breath, another photo pops up, and this time, it makes Alex’s jaw seemingly unhinge. Michael laying in bed, his hand grasping the outline of his dick through his boxers.

Alex’s vision blacks out for a moment as his mind tries to process what’s happening. Some part of his brain knows what Michael is up to, but the signals to move, to grab his keys, to get in his car and drive to the junkyard can’t seem to reach his legs. So he just sits there, staring at his phone like an idiot as Maria walks past.

She stops, her eyes taking in the scene before her, the look of bewilderment etched on his face at what might have Alex so engrossed in his phone. He doesn’t notice, until it’s too late, and she’s plucking the phone from his fingers.

“Give me back my phone!” Alex practically shouts as he tries to scramble up over the bar, to no avail. Maria already has the device in her hand, her eyes moving over the screen as she reads what Michael has sent him.

“Oh, my god!” she screeches in disgust as she throws the phone back at him.

It would be funny if Alex isn’t so mortified. His face must be scarlet by now as he locks the screen and shoves the phone in his pocket. He wants to run and hide, maybe shove his head in the sand. Maria is his best friend, and she has seen some of the filthiest things anyone has ever texted him. Oh, god, this is not going to end well.

“I think I need to bleach my eyes,” Maria mutters under her breath before shaking her head and quickly composing herself. She turns to him a moment later, steely eyes and hands on hips. “Alex Manes!” she admonishes. “Here I was thinking you were above sexting, but then I had to see that.”

“Sorry,” his voice barely carries over the music, but she still hears him.

Maria looks him up and down, probably noticing just how red faced and embarrassed he is, and her features soften. She reaches over the bar and places a hand on his shoulder. “No, I’m sorry,” she says. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

Alex’s eyes shoot up to meet hers. There’s a small smile on her lips, one that conveys exactly what she’s thinking, what they’re both thinking. “You should go,” Maria adds. “Don’t wanna keep your boyfriend waiting.”

Setting a small pile of bills to take care of his tab, Alex hurriedly hops off the barstool and races toward the exit. Just as he throws himself into the driver’s seat of his car, he grabs his phone out of his pocket. By the mercy of God, Michael hasn’t sent him anymore texts. Alex decides it’s time to respond.

**Alex** : If by grand prize you mean riding you like a cowboy, I’ll be there in ten minutes.

Two can play this game, and Alex feels triumphant when his phone goes silent.


End file.
